


Who Needs Google?

by Missanna444



Category: The X-Files
Genre: Cute, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-09
Updated: 2017-12-09
Packaged: 2019-02-12 13:49:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12960675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Missanna444/pseuds/Missanna444
Summary: Just a quick thing based on one line from the new promo video :)





	Who Needs Google?

“Mulder, there was a study done in 1982 that disproves that theory entirely.” Scully muttered, sitting on the bed in her motel room. Mulder was pacing across the room in front of her. They were investigating a case that Mulder had decided could be explained by zombies. 

 

“Scully, 1982 was thirty-five years ago. It's 2017, there's new technology, new ways for zombies to be created and proven real. I'm telling you, this case is proof.” 

 

“Recent studies have been done, too, but they all say the same thing. Zombies are not real. They were imagined as far back as medieval cultures, when they would dig up a new grave to find that the body had shifted position. But that wasn't because they were undead, it was just a result of the muscles relaxing.” She pointed out. Mulder rolled his eyes and sighed. 

 

“Alright, that's true, but--” 

 

“And all the studies leading up to this year have pointed to the same outcome. There is solid scientific proof.” She said with a slight smile, already knowing that she'd won the argument… for now. 

 

Mulder looked at her, a little puzzled. 

 

“How do you even know this stuff, Scully? I mean, I know for a fact that you don't look up zombie facts in your spare time.” He asked, finally sitting down next to her. 

 

“I don't know how, I just do. But maybe that's one mystery that doesn't need solving.” Scully chuckled.

 

“Alright, fair enough. I don't need to know how, I'll just accept it. I mean, hey, who needs Google when you've got Scully?” His comment received a joking swat at his arm. He laughed softly and kissed her cheek, which made her smile. She'd been more knowledgeable than anyone he knew since he'd met her in 1994. Just because Google existed now didn't mean he was going to let it take her place.


End file.
